Halfway To Anywhere
by Miaka Kennyuuki
Summary: Harry, Hermione and Seamus are told they have to move to Germany for a year for extra training and must leave their Slytherin lovers behind. They don't take this lying down. ONE-SHOT. KINDA SONGFIC. Done to 'Anywhere' by Evanescence. Please R&R!


A/N: Okay guys, this is a totally and completely insane one shot. This weekend I was listening to my Evanescence Cds and I just had the urge to write a fic for each song. Hence, this story. For now it'll be Evanescence Fic 1. Hope you like it, even if it doesn't make any sense. Lotsa luv, luvs. *mwah*  
  
Miaka  
  
P.S. Based on 'Anywhere' by Evanescence  
  
Halfway to Anywhere  
  
"~song~"  
  
It seemed like any other day to the students of Hogwarts. The sun was shining, the birds were singing, laughter permeated the halls, and all the children headed to dinner in anticipation of a good meal, and maybe a speech from the Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore.  
  
None of them had any way of knowing that the night before, Hermione Granger, Harry Potter and Seamus Finnigan, along with a few other Gryffindors, were told that they, along with some Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs, had been selected to move to Germany for a year to train for the war against Voldemort. According to Dumbledore, the trip was mandatory, and no one could refuse. The students chosen were supposedly the only children in Hogwarts under no suspicion of the Dark Arts or of supporting Voldemort. Also, it was said that the students that remained would be taken in for questioning. It spelled AZKABAN all over it.  
  
You'd think that these students would be ecstatic to know they wouldn't have to see another Slytherin or any Death Eaters again for a year.  
  
That was why no one could understand the melancholy moods of Hermione, Seamus and Harry that night at dinner.  
  
When the trio sat down, the rest of Gryffindor House, including Ron, looked at them curiously. Why were they so down? They got a free trip to Germany, and were free of Slytherins in one fell swoop! Shouldn't they be happy?  
  
Finally, Harry Potter looked up, and the Gryffindor's were shocked by the look of deep despair on his face. It couldn't be that bad, could it?  
  
They got an even bigger shock when Harry turned to Hermione and Seamus and nodded. "Let's do it," he said quietly, before clearing his throat and waving his wand. Hermione threw Seamus an encouraging look before waving her own wand. Seamus smiled at them both and gave his wand a wave. The first strains of a slow, incredibly sad song filtered into the Great Hall. Harry stood and opened his mouth.  
  
"~Dear my love, haven't you wanted to be with me~" he sang clearly, his voice clear and carrying through the entire Great Hall. The school stared at the boy who lived as if he'd lost it. "~And dear my love, haven't you wanted to be free~" Harry didn't look at anyone inparticular. He just sang to the enchanted ceiling, his heart in his eyes and on his sleeve.  
  
Beside him, Hermione stood, shocking the school. Hermione, conservative bookworm, putting herself before the whole school? She left them little time to contemplate, because her voice followed directly after Harry's. "~I can't keep pretending that I don't even know you~" she sang, her beautiful voice a perfect compliment to Harry's. "~And at sweet night, you are my own~"  
  
Just when they'd thought it couldn't get weirder, the Great Hall witnessed Seamus Finnigan standing up and opening his mouth. "~Take my hand...~"  
  
All three joined in together. "~We're leaving here tonight. There's no need to tell anyone. They'd only hold us down~" they sang, voices rising and falling in harmony. Finally, instead of singing to the ceiling, the trio looked around the Great Hall as they belted out a few more heartfelt lines. The teachers at the Headtable were staring, and a few people had tears in their eyes. They understood the message.  
  
"~So by the morning light~" the trio continued. "~We'll be half way to anywhere. Where love is more than just your name~"  
  
Around this part is when the whispering started. "Why do they sound so sad?" "Who're they singing about.." "I think they're in love.." "With who?" "Are they singing to me..?" "I wish my boyfriend was that sweet..." "I'm hungry, mum...*snort* Zzzzz..." (Hehe, excuse this one. He was sleeping)  
  
Luckily, the whispering didn't stop the singers, and the people who mattered were listening. Three pairs of eyes sent loving gazes toward the three Gryffindors, hearts bursting with awe and devotion.  
  
"~I have dreamt of a place for you and I~" Seamus sang.  
  
"~No one knows who we are there~" Harry continued. "~All I want is to give my life only to you~"  
  
"~I've dreamt so long I cannot dream anymore~" Seamus said, his eyes shimmering slightly.  
  
"~Let's run away, I'll take you there~" Hermione sang, her voice rising at the last word.  
  
"~We're leaving here tonight~" Seamus and Harry sang."~There's no need to tell anyone. They'd only hold us down~" Hermione joined in here. "~So by the morning light, we'll be half way to anywhere. Where no one needs a reason~"  
  
Hermione moved away from her seat and toward the center of the Great Hall where everyone could see and hear her clearly. "~Forget this life, Come with me, Don't look back you're safe now~" she sang beautifully.  
  
Harry followed her example, abandoning his seat for a place near the Headtable. "~Unlock your heart, Drop your guard, No one's left to stop you~"  
  
"~Forget this life, come with me, don't look back your safe now~" Seamus sang as he moved to a spot a few feet from the Entrance Hall doors.  
  
"~Unlock your heart, drop your guard, no one's left to stop you now~" Hermione sang, her hands rising, yet carefully not pointing at a definite person. By then the Great Hall was desperately searching for the people that the trio was singing to.  
  
"~We're leaving here tonight~" the trio sang loudly, reaching the climax of their song. "~ There's no need to tell anyone. They'd only hold us down~" Harry swayed forward a bit. Hermione turned to the side and looked skyward. Seamus finally let his tears fall. "~So by the morning light, we'll be half way to anywhere~" they chorused. "~Where love is more than just your name~"  
  
The words trailed off and the music continued as the trio stood there, heads bowed and shoulders hunched. It seemed as if they were waiting for something. Something that could mean their future. In truth, the entire Great Hall (including teachers) waited with bated breath.  
  
And finally, a sound was heard. It was soft at first, but soon rose louder. No one could tell where it was coming from. That is, until Draco Malfoy stood, mouth still moving as he sang one word over and over melodiously. "~Yeah yea~h~" he sang. Beside him, Pansy Parkinson stood, the same word on her lips. ~Yeah yea~h~" When Blaise Zabini followed after, the students of Hogwarts looked at their Pumpkin juice in suspicion. Either they were drugged, or Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini (male) and Pansy Parkinson were actually singing their hearts out in front of the whole school.  
  
(A/N: This part of the song is from another Evanescence song, 'Where Will You Go'. It actually is mainly the 'yeah's. Heheh, I like it.)  
  
"~Yeah yea~h~(yeah yeah)" the three sang, looking straight at the other three students standing up. "~Yeah yea~h~(yeah yeah)" they continued as they moved toward the Great Hall door. "~Yeah yea~h~(yeah yeah)" they chorused as they beckoned to the three. "~Yeah yea~h~(yeah yeah)" their voices said as they opened the Great doors and left. "~Yeah yea~h~(yeah yeah)" it continued, fading away until the words couldn't be heard again.  
  
Hermione was the first to speak. "Thank you all for listening to us. We know you didn't have to," she said softly. She curtsied quickly, then exited the Great Hall.  
  
Seamus moved next. "Sorry for interrupting your dinner." And Seamus left.  
  
Harry approached the Head Table and walked right up to the Headmaster, a hard look in his eye. He scanned all the faces of the staff table, making sure they all looked at him. "I hope you listened," he said to the Headmaster. He turned back to the teachers. "And I hope you understood." Then he too swept out of the Great Hall, leaving the sounds of loud gossip and exclaimations behind him.  
  
***  
  
It turns out that the Headmaster and the staff didn't listen and didn't understand. Because the next morning, right before breakfast, Harry Potter, Blaise Zabini, Seamus Finnigan, Hermione Granger, Draco Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson were discovered to be missing from their beds, all their possessions gone.  
  
They were half way to anywhere, where their love could blossom without the hindrances of prejudice and suspicion.  
  
END  
  
***  
  
A/N: Just to eliviate speculation, the pairings are Harry/Draco, Blaise/Hermione, and Seamus/Pansy. I know their way of expressing their love is unnecessarily extravagant, but what the hell, they are mine to play with at the moment.  
  
Review, my lovelies. I'm sure your responses will be educational. *mwah* Look for the next Evanescence one-shot soon!  
  
WAIT! NEWSFLASH! This is the first full story that Mia has finished and actually liked and posted. Give her a big congratulations! Now I must go since I wasn't supposed to put this here ^_^ ~Sao 


End file.
